House Baratheon of Brockton Bay
by Krieg cormac
Summary: Taylor has the ability to summon the one true king, Stannis Baratheon.
1. 1

Many people imagine that if they went through a horrible situation, they would fall apart and cease to function. Stannis Baratheon was not one of those people. He held Storms End for over a year, surviving on rat meat and leather. He took Dragonstone from the Targaryen loyalists fleet, still tired and starved from the siege. He smashed the Iron Fleet at Fair Isle and took Great Wyk in his brother Robert's name. When it turned out his brothers children were the products of incest, he did his duty and declared himself king. Stannis did his duty.

When Stannis received word from the Wall that they needed men, he sailed what remained of his army to the Wall to face a greater foe. He defeated a much larger army and captured the King-Beyond-The-Wall. When the snowstorms were coming, Stannis led his army to the Deepwood Motte and freed it from the Ironborn raiders. Even though winter was upon them and his men were not used to the weather, he still marched. When his more fanatical men wanted to make a human sacrifice to the Lord of Light, he refused and told them to keep marching. Then, he did the unspeakable. Stannis Baratheon burned his daughter, Shireen Baratheon, in a sacrifice to the Lord of Light R'hllor in order to calm the storms at the behest of the Red Priestess Melisandre.

The result, the storms did not calm and half of his army deserted in the night. Still, Stannis kept marching to Winterfell despite the odds. In the end, the greatest military commander of Westeros was defeated by a boy who never fought in a true war.

As Stannis laid against the base of a tree badly wounded, a woman wearing armor and wielding a sword approached him with hate all over her face. Stannis simply stared up at her with pain clearly on his face.

She stopped a few feet away from him before partially unsheathing her sword.

"In the name of Renly of House Baratheon, first of his name, rightful king of the andals and first men, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm. I Brienne of Tarth sentence you to die."

Stannis stared up at her silently and in pain.

"Do you have any last words?"

His face finally broke free of his usual scowl as he realized his fate and his previous mistakes. Stannis looked to the side before saying what only he would say.

"Go on, do your duty."

The ugly woman nodded before pulling her sword completely out of its scabbard. Stannis simply looked up before closing his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, Stannis opened his eyes and they widened in shock. His back was no longer against a tree, instead it was against a wall in some sort of building.

He looked down to see that his armor was repaired and that he was no longer wounded. Was this the work of the Lord of Light? Rows of weird metal boxes lined the walls. No longer was he in the forest of the cold frozen North. No longer was he in that blasted place where he lost everything. Stannis then did the unthinkable for a man such as himself.

He fell onto his knees with pain on his face. Not physical, but emotional. Everything he did was for nothing! His daughter was dead, burned on his orders. He lost his kingdom, and the only person he could call a brother.

Stannis didn't know if being left alive was a blessing or a punishment. Before he could continue to feel sorry for himself, he heard a noise. He jumped up and pulled Lightbringer out of its scabbard. The sword shined in the dark hallway and Stannis felt what remained of its power flow through the sword as it shined like the Dornish sun.

Another cry sounded out. It was coming from one of the metal boxes! Stannis approached the box slowly when a soft feminine voice sounded out. In the back of his head, he felt the need to help her.

"H-hello? I-is anyone out there? H-help me.." The voice belonged to a girl! Her voice was appeared to be raspy from screaming. How long has she been there? Or better yet, why was she in there? A true knight would instantly run to a maidens rescue. This girl would have to settle for him Stannis guessed. Stannis was not a knight from the songs Shireen used to love. The feeling in the back of his head got stronger.

"Hold still." Stannis said plainly and he brought the sword down on what appeared to be the lock. The lock is as split apart with a single strike and using his strength, Stannis forced the door open. Immediately, the smell of blood and vomit filled his nose. He didn't flinch, the Lord's Chosen had seen worst in his times as a military commander.

Before she could fall forward, he caught her and laid her gently on the floor away from whatever material were stuffed in the box with her. Stannis then got his first good look at her. She wore trousers out of a material he had never seen in his life. Perhaps she's from one of the Free Cities? Maybe he was still in his world after all. She wore a metal frame with glass on her face, and wore a dirty blood covered shirt. The girl had cuts all over her hands which were leaking blood. The shirt she wore was covered in blood and vomit, with her small mouth leaking more vomit.

She stared up at Stannis in shock. Perhaps she wasn't expecting help?

"W-who are you?" She asked with a raspy voice.

Stannis simply looked down on her before standing up to his full height.

"I am Stannis of House Baratheon." He said simply. The girl looked confused at his choice of words. The pounding in the back of his head was getting louder.

"I-Im Taylor.." Taylor replied with her voice dragging on. "T-thank you…"

Taylor's eyes met his own blue ones.

Those were the last things he saw before his vision turned to black.


	2. 2

All I could remember was being shoved in a locker for hours. I remember screaming for help, and trying to force the door open which resulted in me slicing up my hands. I remember vomiting from the disgusting smell which only made me vomit more. I don't remember much after I was let out. All I could remember were the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. I remember passing out shortly afterwards. The next morning I woke up in the hospital.

Dad was sleeping on a chair next to the bed and I looked down. Yup in a hospital gown with my hands covered in bandaids. I sighed as I leaned back onto the bed. Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Even worse than when Mom died.

'You finally woke up." A gruff dry voice sounded out of nowhere. It sounded familiar. I looked around the room confused before my eyes settled on Dad. He was still sleeping.

"Hello?" I said softly as to not wake Dad.

'Hello Lady Hebert.' The same voice spoke again.

"Where are you?" I asked as I still looked around the room as much as I could. Maybe a camera was hidden somewhere and this was a huge prank?

'In your head." The voice said again. 'Sometimes I'm not stuck in this mess. Stop talking out loud and think your words.'

'Uh ok. Who are you?' I said after a couple seconds. This was weird as hell. Extremely casual too.

'We met yesterday, but it appears you already forgot my name. What else should I have expected from a child.' The voice grumbled again bitterly. Jerk much?

'I am Stannis Baratheon. Rightful king of the andals, first men, and rhoynar. Lord of the 7 kingdoms and protector of the realm.' Stannis said as he introduced himself. After a short pause he spoke again. 'Formerly.' That part sounded like he swallowed a lemon.

'Oh..you're the one who let me out?' I questioned. How was this possible? He's in my head, how did he open the locker?

'Yes.' Was his simply response. An awkward silence filled my head.

'Does this make me a parahuman?' I asked shyly. I should be freaking out more. A whole lot more.

'Possibly. I think you are from the description of parahumans I've seen in your memories.' Wait what.

'What do you mean seen in my memories!' I internally screeched. What the hell? Who does this guy think he is.

He was silent for a couple seconds.

'Yes.'

'You have no right to view my personal history!' I was seething inside. I didn't want to wake Dad, but I really wanted to scream into my pillow.

'You had no right to imprison me in your mind after I saved you you witch.' He countered back.

'Witch?' I shouted internally.

'You used magic in order to imprison me in your mind! I will not be a slave that you can summon at your will!' Stannis said coldly. Slave? Summon?

The hell.

'You're not a slave Stannis.' I said, but before I could continue, he interrupted me.

'You will address me as your Grace.'

I mentally and physically rolled my eyes before continuing.

'You're not a slave, Your Grace.' I said sarcastically as I leaned back against the bed.

'Then explain.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I-I don't know either..' I trailed off.

'Hmmm. Focus on my voice witch. From what I've seen of magic, you must concentrate.' Stannis ordered.

I closed my eyes and focused on his voice. There I felt him! A feeling in the back of my mind was like an iron wall, it would break before I could bend it. I drew on the feeling and suddenly, I was alone in my mind. Opening my eyes, I saw one of the biggest men in my life.

He was tall and covered in armor. His eyes were blue, dark and cold. The eyes of a man who would never give up. His hair was balding, and had a shadow of a beard. Stannis was tall and thin, looking like a breeze could make him fall over, but he was clearly a strong man. At his side was a scabbard that held a sword. The hilt was beautiful and seemed like the work of a master. I could only begin to wonder how the blade would look.

What stood out the most to me however, was the symbol on the center of his armor. It was a stag with a giant burning heart. This is the man who saved me?

"Wot n tarnation!" I heard Dad shout as he woke up startled. Stannis immediately drew his sword and pressed it against his throat.

"Calm your voice." Stannis said coldly as he held his glowing sword.

Dad gave me a shocked look as Stannis sheathed his sword back to its place.

I shrugged and threw my face into the pillow screaming. My heart monitor started beeping extremely fast and a pair of nurses scrambled into the room with a pair of defibrillators.

They stared at Stannis is shock before looking at me.

"Uhh, hi?" I said awkwardly as I waved. Ha, one of them waved back.

Stannis simply grunted before sitting on the nearest chair. This day was going perfectly.

* * *

Stannis Baratheon was not a devout man, yet he was praying. Internally of course, he was about to let these barbarians know he's nervous. He does not get nervous or scared. At least, that's what Stannis hoped. He paced the room while the man they called Armsmaster spoke to Lady Hebert and her father.

Stannis scoffed internally. The Master-at-Arms was covered in armor from head to toe. The skin that was revealed was the area around his mouth that showed off his beard. He made sure to keep a tab on the mans halberds. The man held himself like a veteran of numerous battles. Stannis had seen the deadly effect of a skilled user on the battlefield. It wasn't much use in extremely close quarters though. Stannis started grinding his teeth and finally stopped moving to lean against the wall. Armsmaster was silent practically the entire time, until he finally decided to speak.

"I have a couple questions for you Miss Hebert." The Master-at-Arms spoke bluntly and to the point. Inside, Stannis knew he would have done the same thing.

The Witch turned to look at her Father who simply nodded.

"G-go ahead." She meekly said. What happened to that ferocious personality Stannis saw earlier?

"Thank you. First, do you have idea who the suspects are?" He said while taking a look at Stannis suspiciously. Stannis scoffed internally as he already knew who the criminals were. After all, he spent hours in her mind. Of course he avoided the memories, that were inappropriate and looked at anything that seemed important. How else was he able to find out the world he was stuck in now? Stannis remembered his fury when he found out his current circumstance which resulted in him screaming his houses words while he struck at an imaginary wall over and over again.

Hebert nodded slowly and spoke up.

"Yeah..their names are Emma Barnes, Madison Clement, and Sophia Hess." Stannis smirked as he noticed Master-at-Arms reaction to one of their names. Interesting he thought. The man was good at hiding his reactions, but Stannis had spent years in Kings Landing with the likes of Petyr Baelish and Varys the Spider.

"I see. I shall be sure to pass this information onto the appropriate authorities." Armsmaster spoke. He asked some more questions, but Stannis filtered the rest out. Did Armsmaster know one of Hebert's tormentors? Maybe he was overreading this, but it was his duty to the witch who saved his life.

Eventually their conversations turned to him as both Hebert's and Master-at-Arms stared at him. Stannis stared back without saying a word.

"It appears Miss Hebert that your power is quite similar to Crusaders."

The Witch nodded slowly as she took in that information.

"We would like for you to come to the Protectorate headquarters for testing at your earliest convenience. The PRT will glady cover your hospital bills as well." Armsaster said as he walked over to Stannis. The Master-at-Arms simply stared at him before turning back to Lady Hebert.

"I would also like to extend a formal invitation to join the Wards." Stannis groaned internally and started grinding his teeth again. He did not want to get involved with that beauracratic mess. If the PRT was under his juristiction, he would have had them hanged for incompetence, or sent to the Wall.

This time, Mr. Hebert spoke up.

"We will need to talk about it." He gave Stannis a side glance.

Armsmaster nodded before speaking again. "Ill come back later to check in on you." He handed her a card before speaking again. "This is my number if you need it. Thank you for your time." Master-at-Arms left soon after.

An awkward silence filled the air, not that Stannis cared. Taylor and her Father shared a look before staring at him.

Before she could speak, the maester's assistant walked in to change her bandages.

'Lord of Light help me.'


	3. 3

Stannis was not the most sociable of people. I could tell that from the moment I heard him speak. Blunt, cold, and to the point. This was the man I was stuck with for the rest of my life. He said he was a king, but I have never heard of a king that looked or acted like him in my life. Stannis simply sat in the chair on the opposite side of Dad, who seemed uncomfortable that a full grown man is stuck inside of my head. I was really uncomfortable too.

"So um. What now?" I asked awkwardly as both of them turned their gazes in my direction. Dad's green eyes were the opposite of Stannis's cold blue ones. Stannis didn't seem to like Dad much. Probably because he saw the memories of Dad moping around the house and being a shell of himself instead of being an actual Dad.

Dad stutterd to speak while Stannis simply glared at me. The asshole still thinks I'm a witch for some reason. He saw my memories, he should know that I'm clearly not a witch!

"Well, first off I want you to tell me why you didn't tell me about Emma?" Dad said after collecting his words. Stannis had a grimace on his face and I could hear how hard he was grinding on his teeth. The man was very loud.

"Ummmm." I trailed off as I looked away. I didn't like thinking about the trio. Especially Emma. Stannis held a knowing glance in his eyes. He shook his head side to side slowly. Oh, he doesn't want me to tell Dad. I wonder why? I glared back and looked back at Dad.

"I-I didn't want to worry you. You were already dealing a lot with..Mom being gone." I said softly. That should do well in annoying his grace.

Dad's eyes watered up a little and he hugged me gently. "I'm sorry…" We stayed like that for a couple minutes before someone coughed. Stannis was looking at us awkwardly with his normal scowl. Damn, I can still hear his teeth.

Dad coughed as well before going back to his seat. Another awkward silence over came up and Stannis leaned back into his chair with an even bigger scowl.

"And what about the Wards!" Dad asked attempting to take away the silence. Damn it Dad, it's more awkward now.

"Well, I don't really know. What about you Stannis? I mean your grace." I asked staring into his eyes. He seemed annoyed at my tone of voice and stood up.

"They seem a better alternative than joining one of the gangs you have here. It doesn't change the fact that other avenues aren't legal, or are difficult depending on the power." Stannis said simply.

"Well, we could just pretend this never happened?" I questioned. I liked this option the most.

"No. I'm a warrior. Not some nurse or companion. I won't just sit around seeing the crimes around me." Stannis glared at me.

"So the Wards?" Dad asked butting into the conversation. Stannis seemed annoyed that he entered it and sat back down.

"We need to discuss our options more thoroughly before committing to one." Stannis said as he looked around the room curiously without emotion on his face.

Dad nodded in agreement. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but Dad didn't speak.

"Well I'll let you rest kiddo. Doctor said you can be released tomorrow and I need to have a talk with Alan."

Dad got up, and took one look at Stannis who grunted.

"I couldn't hurt her if I tried. Why do you think I aimed the sword at you and not her?" Stannis said bluntly. Dad blinked and opened his mouth before closing it. Dad quickly walked over to me, kisses my forehead and left the room. Super weird.

Soon it was just Stannis and me left in the room.

"Sooo, wanna tell me something about you?" I asked staring at him. He was quite a weird man. Stannis scoffed before responding.

"No."

"Pretty pleaseee." I said trying a pose I saw in an anime before Leviathan struck Japan. Stannis looked a bit uncomfortable before speaking again.

"No."

"Well, do you know how to use that sword?" I asked staring at the sheathed sword. Stannis's hand hovered over the hilt before unsheathing it. The blade was beautiful and glowed like it was on fire. It was very impressive, until I remembered that tinkertech existed and that was just a normal glowing sword. Well, I think it's normal in my opinion. Stannis hasn't let me hold it yet.

"I was trained in warfare since I could hold a sword Witch. I have been fighting wars since you were a child." Stannis kept his usually scowl before putting the sword up. It was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"I was a knight before I became a lord. When my brother Robert died with no trueborn children of his own I declared myself king." Stannis revealed slowly. The man clearly chose his words clearly so has to reveal as little information as possible.

"I-I'm sorry about your brother."

"Don't be. He didn't love me and I did not love him either." His voice was colder than usual. I shut my mouth after that and another awkward silence came upon us.

"Do you want me to recall you back?"

"I'm no use sitting here. Call me when you need me or once you get out of here." Stannis grumbled. I nodded and I closed my eyes focusing on the feeling in the back of my head again. When I opened my eyes again, Stannis was gone. This was going to take some getting used to.

'You there?'

He didn't respond immediately.

'Yes.'

Damn, he's probably sorting through my memories again.

'Are you looking at my memories again?' I asked angrily. Why was he so nosy! Stannis took a couple minutes to respond.

'Yes.'

Can I just say how much I hate my life?

A/N

Please feel free to leave a favorite, follow, and review.

I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	4. 4

Stannis was confused. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he rubbed his hands over his face. They had been let out of the hospital earlier that morning and when they arrived at the Hebert residence, Lady Hebert summoned him again. Apparently her father had left for work earlier, and she wanted someone to talk to. Additionally, Hebert needed help since her hands were still completely bandaged and was still quite weak.

Stannis is scoffed internally. The Witch has bad taste in company. The first thing he did once summoned, was to find somewhere to shave properly completely ignoring her request. After he was done, Stannis felt the feeling to help her in the back of his head and went downstairs begrudgingly. He was not some menial servant! Lady Hebert was sitting in their living room watching a device called a television. Stannis felt the need to roll his eyes as he took the remote from her hands and turned the magical box off. The Witch glared up at him and pouted. Stannis walked to the grand chair which appeared to be made out of leather.

He immediately began to sink a bit before visibly relaxing. Forget the damn Iron Throne, Stannis needed one of these! He looked over at the Witch who seemed confused and had grown a smirk on her face.

"Enjoying my Dad's La-Z-boy huh?" The Witch said as she sat up straight. Stannis took this time to analyze her a bit. She was skinny, more or less the same as the smallfolk during the Siege of Storm's End. She wasn't attractive, but neither would she be considered ugly. The Witch would not be noticed in a large crowd.

Stannis largely ignored her as they sat in silence. Lady Hebert had somehow turned the magical box back on and turned her attention back to it. Stannis started to grind his teeth as he also looked at whatever vision the box would show them. In the top right corner, a several giant letters spelled the word news.

Currently, a Ward press conference was going on as Triumph graduated into the Protectorate. Stannis disliked the man as soon as he laid eyes on him. Parts of his armor was golden and his helmet was based on a lion. It reminded him too much of Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Stannis started to grind his teeth even harder.

"What do you think about the Wards?" Lady Hebert asked as her voice took him out of his thoughts. Stannis turned to look at her.

"So far it is the best option you have." He grumbled as he sat up in the chair. "I will not help you to do anything against the law." Stannis glared at her with his iron gaze. "You will either have us join the Wards or do nothing."

The Witch nodded slowly before turning back to the box.

"Wards it is then I guess." She said as she looked down at her hands. They were still bandaged. Stannis leaned back into the chair again as they sat in an awkward silence.

"I don't like you." Stannis said bluntly as he turned to look at her. The Witch's face turned red as she turned to look at him surprised by his bluntness.

"But I do respect you. Unlike your Father you moved on after the period of mourning for your Mother." He could understand how it is to lose a mother. Stannis could see you after forming up in her eyes. "You still attend classes despite everyone is against you. Even when a former friend turned her back on you, you still go. I may not like you, but I will do my duty."

The silence returned as Lady Hebert didn't respond to Stannis's declaration. Stannis simply turned his head back to the magic box.

"Call me Taylor." What? Stannis looked at her again.

"I'm tired of you calling me Witch and Lady Hebert." She sighed as she stared at him with determination he hadn't seen before. Her eyes were slighty red and looked too big on her face. "I have a name and it's Taylor."

Stannis grunted and looked back at the box. This chair was his now.

* * *

Dad got home a couple hours later. It was still a bit of awkwardness between me and Stannis, but I think I'm making some progress on him. Dad got home early to cook dinner since I wasn't exactly in the best shape, and I don't even think Stannis knows how to cook. Plus I think Dad doesn't trust him with that glowing sword of his. Stannis said that it's name was Lightbringer, but not much more.

Stannis awkwardly sat at the table drinking some lemon water. Dad insisted since technically, Stannis was now part of the Hebert family. Apparently, he doesn't need to eat or drink anymore. That made it more awkward than it should have been. Stannis took a sip from his water every once in a while. He was still in his armor, but somehow the chair managed to hold him up. After dinner, I explained to Dad our decision to join the Wards. It's not like I had a power that would allow me to fight directly. Dad simply nodded before changing the conversation.

After dinner, I unsummoned Stannis and went to sleep in my room. It was weird, sleeping with someone else stuck in my head. Literally. After a fitful night, I woke up the next morning with my usual bed head. After doing my morning ritual, I quickly changed with embarrassment all over my face. I could feel Stannis's embarrassment in the back of my head.

After that, I slowly went downstairs to not aggravate any of my stitches and to not fall down on my bandaged hands. Sure I could have summoned Stannis, but I didn't want to make him mad. Well, more mad than he usually is.

"Good morning Taylor." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen. He's in a good mood today?

'He is scared.' Stannis's voice sounded out in my mind.

"Good morning Dad." I replied as I served myself a bowl of cereal. Then, I sat down and began to eat.

Dad was reading his newspaper casually. I guess he took the day off today.

'How are we going to the test?' Stannis asked as he paced around in my mind. The feeling was quite annoying.

'Dad said he wants to drive us.' I replied as I finished up my cereal and coughed not so subtly.

Dad laid down his newspaper and looked at me with a smile. It's been a while since he smiled at me.

"You ready to go kiddo?" He asked as he got up.

'Obviously.' Stannis retorted in my mind. I forced myself not to laugh. 'It wasn't a jest.' I simply ignored Stannis as I got up as well.

"Yeah." I grabbed a jacket before walking out with Dad. I waited in the truck as Dad locked the door behind us. Dad got in and we were off.

'Such weapons are dishonorable.' I heard Stannis mutter as we passed a group of ABB thugs. The lead one obviously held on in his pants. 'A real man would face his opponent with a sword and slay him.'

'Don't bring a knife to a gunfight Stanny.' I said casually with a new nickname I came up with. I snickered on the inside.

'Don't call me that woman! Your grace, Lord Stannis or even Stannis would suffice.' He said correcting me.

'Whatever.'

We drove past a group of homeless people.

'If only we had less problems in the city. Maybe then a change could happen.' I said trying to start up a conversation.

'Fewer.' Stannis corrected me again. Such a grammar Nazi. Maybe we should join the E88? Im sure they would love taking a shot at Sophia. Emma and Madison too!

'I'm not joining a group of criminals.' Wait a minute, he can read my thoughts?

It was silent for a minute before Stannis spoke again. Damn bastard was too literal.

'Yes.'

Cue internally screaming now. I swear I could hear Stannis smirk. Is that even possible?

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

"Aaaand we are here." Dad said as he interrupted by scream. Fast trip I guess.

"Thanks Dad." I got off the truck and closed the door behind me.

"I'll find a place to park and wait for you in the waiting room." He said as I got off. I simply nodded before walking into the building.

I was immediately greeting with the smell of government money and cheap suits. I made my way to the reception desk and shyly opened my mouth.

"Uh Armsmaster told me to come here." I said softly. Stannis groaned in the back of my head. The receptionist shrugged before typing on her computer.

"Name?"

"Uh Taylor Hebert." Stannis facepalmed. The receptionist had a small smile on her face as she picked up the phone next to her.

'She meant your cape name woman. By coming here without a mask your identity will be discovered rather easily.' Stannis explained calmly.

'And you didn't tell me why?'

'I wanted to see how smart you are.' Damn it Stannis!

Soon a PRT trooper appeared covered in his body armor. Not a single trace of skin could be seen on him.

'Effective armor.' Was all that Stannis said.

"Miss Hebert?" He asked as he walked up to me cautiously.

"Y-yes that's me." I quickly answered. He was a good foot taller than me.

"Please follow me." Was his simply response as he proceeded to walk towards a side hallway. Stannis was silent as we walked.

The hallway revealed several elevators and the trooper simply walked up to one. It immediately opened and we both walked in.

'Fascinating.'

"Yeah." Shit. I need to get used to talking in my head. The PRT trooper looked down on me and I could swear I saw a confused face. I blushed and shook my head as I looked forward again.

After an awkward second, the doors opened as we walked out. The first person I recognized was one of the best heroes in the city.

"Hello Miss Hebert." Armsmaster said as he walked up to me. He was still wearing his armor and freshly trimmed beard. His halberd was attached to his back.

"Hello." I responded awkwardly.

"Usually the tests would be performed at the Protectorate headquarters, but it's busying being remodeled and the rooms here do the same job." Armsmaster explained as he led me to a room with a couple guys in lab coats.

"Hello Miss Hebert!" One of them immediately walked up to me and shook me hand. I grimaced from the pain, which the man noticed.

"A thousand apologies." He quickly let go before composing himself again.

"I'm Doctor Tennant and these are my lovely assistants." Dr. Tennant said excitedly. The one with the big chin coughed.

'Inefficient use of Maesters.' Stannis grumbled in my head.

"We are all doctors here."

"Sure sure."

I looked at Armsmaster who had an impassive expression on his face.

"Don't worry Miss Hebert. All of these men here have signed confidentiality forms." Armsmaster said as he turn to look at me.

The Doctor nodded and sat in a chair.

"Go on do your thing?" Was the only thing he said.

I shrugged and I closed my eyes. Tugging on the feeling again, I reopened my eyes to see Stannis standing in front of me.

The scientist looked at him in awe as they scribbled down some notes.

"What year will be first?" I asked once they noticed me again.

Then, a females face appeared on the computer screen attached to the wall. She was obviously a woman, but didn't have a features that would make her stand out in a crowd.

"Combat." Said the world's greatest tinker.

**A/N**

**Having fun writing these so please favorite, follow and review.**


	5. 5

Stannis Baratheon was not a afraid of combat. The man faced dozens of Reach knights and men at arms during the Siege of Storm's End. At Fair Isle, Stannis faced many ironborn warriors and defeated them. During the Battle of Blackwater, Stannis fought on the front lines with the rest of his men. While he may not be on the level of Ser Barristan the Bold or Ser Jaime Lannister, Stannis was no slouch in combat.

After the appearance of the cape known as Dragon, Stannis was led into a bright white room. The room was huge and offered no cover. Stannis scoffed and looked around the room. In the far back was an observation room with a large window. Stannis could see the weird Maester, Taylor, and Master-at-Arms.

"Are you ready?" Dragon's voice sounded out through the magical box in the room. An intercom if Stannis remembered correctly.

"Yes." Stannis simply started grinding his teeth. The Lord's Chosen was not some mummer who acts for others! However, it interested Stannis to see how he would fare against this worlds weapons and enemies.

"Very well." Dragon's voice sounded amused. It only made him grind his teeth harder. Then, two openings appeared on the roof and two beings made of metal dropped out. Each one was about the size of Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain who Rides.

Stannis leveled his eyes on them. They didn't appear to have any weapons, but Stannis wasn't about to let himself be caught off guard.

"Begin."

As soon as those words sounded out, Stannis drew Lightbringer and one of the beings charged at him.

It was directly in front of him within a couple seconds and it swung its arm down on him. Stannis reacted by immediately swinging his sword up to block it.

A huge clashing sound rings out as metal met metal. Stannis could feel a smirk form on his face. He could fight back. The being punched Stannis in the face of with its free hand and he went flying back. Stannis grunted as he recovered quickly and he ran towards the metal being faster than any man his age could. With a two handed grip on Lightbringer, Stannis swung down hard as the being raised its arms to protect itself. Glowing metal sliced through metal as the metal arm separated at the elbow.

Stannis kept his iron gaze on the robot as it tried slamming another punch at him. Stannis went flying back several feet and landed on his back. Stannis never felt this powerful in his life! He then let a cough out and stood back up on his feet with Lightbringer at his side. As soon as he was up, the other being moved from his spot and slammed itself into his side.

"Shit." Stannis muttered as he went flying again into the wall. Using Lightbringer to make himself stand up, Stannis glared at the two metal beings. Feeling the taste of iron in his mouth, he spit blood onto the floor and wiped his mouth. Baring his teeth, Stannis steadied himself as he took in breathes of air. He liked this change in his strength and speed.

Both metal beings pulled out swords out of nowhere and steadied themselves.

Stannis readied himself as he glared at them. Lightbringer wasn't enough to beat them. Stannis grunted as memories flowed through him. He remembered what the Red Priestess told him about the blood of kings. Maybe this could work.

"LORD OF LIGHT, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" With that battle cry, Stannis slid the sharp blade across his exposed hand. Blood immediately started flowing down the blade. Stannis felt the heat as soon as blood covered the blade. Lightbringer started glowing brighter than it ever had and the colorful blade the color of fire, turned into fire. Stannis felt himself let out a cry of laughter. Soon his maniacal laughter filled the room as he charged towards the metal beings. Both of them seemed surprised by his actions and charged as well.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OURS IS FURY!" Stannis laughed as he danced in between the metal beings. He sliced the remaining arm of the first one, before blocking the attack of the second one. The fire was so intense it started to melt the metal beings sword. Stannis forced the blade down as it sliced the sword in half. Stannis felt his sweat pouring down his face as he readied the final blow. Before he could, the being stood still and stood up.

"Stop. I would appreciate it if you didn't completely destroy my suits." Dragon's voice sounded out in the room. Stannis fell to his knees as the fire on Lightbringer died out. Breathing deeply, Stannis stood back up again. It seemed that R'hllor still had use for him. Why else would Lightbringer burn like the Dornish sun? Satisfied, Stannis walked past the metal suits.

"Excellent work Stannis." He heard her say. Stannis started grinding his teeth. Her name reminded him too much of the Targaryen's own monstrous beast of old. Stannis walked past the doors to see the Master-at-Arms waiting for him. Stannis could hear his teeth grind as Taylor also walked into view.

"You have gone beyond our initial expectations." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Stannis sighed internally and nodded curtly.

"So far you have been classified as a brute, mover and striker. More details shall be given at a later time once we finish analyzing you."

"Very well." Was Stannis's simple response. Taylor was surprisingly silent.

"Please follow me to another room for the remaining test." Armsmaster said before turning around and walking away. Stannis shared a look with Taylor, who looked confused. Stannis could feel himself grinding his teeth as he followed Master-at-Arms.

This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

I stared in awe as Stannis's sword lit on fire. He never told me he could do this! To be honest, I don't know much about him or his past. After the combat test, Stannis had to do more detailed test regarding his speed, strength, and his sword. The shocked look on Stannis's face showed that he was a normal human before. As normal as can be of course.

Afterwards we were given the results of the testing. Brute 3 and mover 2. Stannis also qualified as a striker 5 with his fire sword. Additionally, he was given thinker 0. It was quite an unusual mix in my opinion. Stannis seemed quite pleased with the results. Then we were led to an office.

Walking in, I saw that Dad was already sitting at one of the two chairs. The person sitting across from him is what stood out the most.

"Hello Taylor." Miss Militia said standing up.

It's time to start fangirling again!

**A/N**

**Meant to post this earlier but I forgot. Stannis lighting Lightbringer on fire was inspired by a familiar of Zero crossover with him.**


	6. 6

Stannis stood in the back of the room as he watched the negotiations commenced. The Hebert's sat in the chairs offered in Lady Militia's solar. Stannis didn't care much for politics of bureaucratic duties, but he did them if needed. Stannis did not put his duties to the side like Robert. He still did his duty despite his hatred of such menial task.

Stannis looked at the Hebert's discussing a deal that will affect them into the immediate future. Stannis trusted Taylor's Father as far as Shireen could throw him, but the man could negotiate. He could see that much from what memories he observed in Taylor's head. Hebert was competent enough in dealings regarding his daughter. The man was a broken mess, but he seemed to sober up at seeing Taylor in the care of the maesters. Stannis sighed internally as he finally paid attention to the negotiations.

"Taylor, since you don't seem to display any powers aside from Stannis, the main plan is to pass him off as a new member of the Protectorate. You will be placed in the Wards under the guise of being a tinker. Your power isn't exactly PR friendly." Lady Gold Cloak said as she pulled out a file of papers. She then placed the file in front of them. That idea made sense, plus Stannis didn't like dealing with other people's children in general. Mr. Hebert nodded as he began to flip through the papers.

Miss Militia then aimed her gaze at the one true king of Westeros.

"Since both you and Gallant appear to have knight looks in common, the PR division would like for him to act as your squire in a sense for the public. We could even have Taylor pass off as a squire or as your daughter!" Stannis scoffed internally as he returned her gaze. A squire? From what he had seen in Taylor's memories, Gallant was essentially another Loras Tyrell. Attempting to imitate the knights of song and legend without any sense of realism. On the other hand, Taylor wasn't exactly fighting material and her posing as his daughter made him uncomfortable. Judging from both the Hebert's looks, they were as well. Miss Militia seemed to sense his discomfort and spoke again.

"Or you could get a complete makeover and whatever Glenn decides." Stannis grimaced and shook his head. He was not going to wear spandex or any form of tight clothing like some whore or Renly! Renly would probably fall in love with such tight clothing. Stannis would rather deal with Robert and his drunken ways!

"Very well."

The whore nodded and continued talking. Stannis looked away awkwardly. Her outfit was something it would take time to get used to.

"You can discuss the rest of that with our PR department after you both have formally joined. Stuff like that isn't exactly my specialty."

Stannis started ignoring everything else that came out of the woman's mouth. This was boring and a waste of time. Eventually, Stannius noticed that all of the other living beings in the room were staring at him awkwardly in silence.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid we are going to have you sign some papers Stannis. Especially since you aren't exactly a US citizen, luckily we can use some of the forms our Case 53 recruits are afforded!" Miss Militia said as she moved a rather large folder and a pen in his direction. Stannis sighed, and moved forward to sit in the extra chair. It creaked slightly from the armor he had on, but Stannis didn't care. It was no Laz-e-Boy, so he didn't care if it broke. That and it wasn't his chair in the first place.

Miss Militia extended a pen towards him, which Stannis grabbed and grunted. Stannis made sure to read each paper carefully, as well as pointing out any changes he wanted. Keeping most of his equipment for example. Well, it wasn't like they could take it away from him in the first place, but it didn't hurt to be sure. Stannis felt the Hebert's a gaze into the back of his head as he took his time, but he ignored them. After quite a large stack of papers, Stannis handed back the writing utensil to Lady Gold Cloak.

"Finally." Taylor whispered under her breath, but Stannis ignored her. Taylor's Father on the other hand, fell asleep. If he was on guard duty, Stannis would have had him whipped so less than 20 times. Why they were still waiting here in the first place, Stannis did not know, but neither did he care. His business with the papers was done. Thankfully, it appeared that the common tongue was still in use here.

Miss Militia simply smiled and extended her hand to shake. Stannis simply glared at her as he took her hand with a firm handshake. These people had such weird customs.

"Welcome to the Protectorate and Wards." She also shook Taylor's and her father's hand.

"We can introduce you to the others after we get your costume plans done. Director Piggot will also want to meet with you two." Miss Militia said as she stood up from her desk. Stannis scoffed internally, no doubt this Piggot was some sort of beaurocrat with no military experience.

"First things first, I'll escort everyone to the PR department before I leave you to Glenn's magic." Miss Militia said that last part with a hand gesture called "air quotes". Such a weird culture.

"Afterwards, Stannis could meet the other members of the Protectorate and Taylor can go meet the other Wards! Of course revealing your identity to your fellow teammates is completely up to you." She said as she pulled out two domino masks from her desk. Miss Militia held them out to which Taylor grabbed one nervously. Stannis simply stared at the offending woman's hand before speaking.

"I'm not wearing that." He said bluntly. Taylor stared at him in shock, but Stannis pointed at the mask in Miss Militia's hand.

"I'm not some mummer who dresses up for the entertainment of others." Stannis said coldly as he leveled his cold, blue eyes at Miss Militia.

Miss Militia tilted her head before laughing.

"If you say so. I won't force you to wear it, but that does mean you're fine with everyone knowing your identity?"

Stannis shrugged. He hadn't thought of that so far, but he'll handle it when it's time.

"Very well then. Please follow me." She said as she led them out of the room down the hallway.

"What's a mummer?" Stannis heard Mr. Hebert whisper.

Stannis felt his jaw tighten.

He was not going to enjoy this.

**A/N**

**I really need cape names for Stannis and Taylor so feel free to leave some suggestions!**


	7. 7

All it took was one look at Glenn Chambers before Stannis decided on his opinion of him. Greasy, fat, but surprisingly competent and rather annoying. However, the Braavosi wannabe rubbed Stannis the wrong way for reasons he did not care. He reminded him too much of Varys the Spider. It was probably their similar plumpiness.

They had been stuck in Glenn's office for quite a while as said man looked over designs for costumes as well as cape names. Stannis hated all of them. Taylor seemed to be happy and had a wide grin on her face as she looked over the designs given to her, but frowned when she saw the names. The Protectorate had some rather unimaginative names in their arsenal.

"You sure you don't wanna be named Arthur, Stan Man." Glenn asked as he showed off the picture of a full plated armored knight with blue accents. It came along with a blonde wig and green contacts. Stannis did not approve.

"Positive and don't call me that." Stannis replied coldly. Good thing he read the contract closely and changed some parts of it. Stannis made sure he got the final decision on whatever costume or cape name available to him.

"Mannis?"

"No that´s stupid."

"You gotta like Grind tho. Get it? Cause you grind your teeth a lot. To be honest I think you overdo it."

That only made Stannis grind his teeth more furiously.

"Fine fine. Do you have any ideas for your cape name then?"

Stannis actually didn't give the idea much thought. He didn't care for the games the PR department played. Making a silent prayer to R'hllor, Stannis nodded slowly.

"Azor Ahai." Stannis said simply. It was the only name he could think of that was appropriate for someone of his station. Either that or just plain Stannis, but he doubted that that would be approved.

"Azor a what? That doesn't exactly sound PR friendly." Glenn replies as he went back to looking through his sketchbook.

"Azor Ahai." Stannis said slowly in a mocking way as he grabbed the book from Glenn and threw it over his shoulder.

"My current armor should be fine as well. All I require is a helmet that matches it." Stannis didn't really care for a helmet, but apparently he needed one for his 'secret identity'.

"B-but…"

A simple glare from Stannis silence the fat man's rebuttal. Taylor and her Father simply watched the entire exchange awkwardly from their side of the room.

̈ ̈Fine..¨

Stannis grunted in return as he looked over a few designs for his helm. Perhaps he should go for a stag helm similar to one he used during Greyjoy's Rebellion. Albeit with his face covered.

Looking back at Taylor and her Father, Stannis did a quick analysis of the design Taylor kept turning to look at. It was a simple thing really. It was the design of a power armor similar to Gallant's with a more feminine design and a different visor. A metallic blue skirt was wrapped around its waist, with the rest of the armor more lanky and suited for a females body. While Stannis didn't like it personally, the design was protective in nature, which made sense considering Taylor had no powers aside from himself. It would do.

Stannis formed a fist with his right hand. If only he had this power when he attacked King's Landing. However, it seemed R'hllor had other plans for him, plans involving Taylor Hebert. Stannis had lost his faith after the failed victory that the burning of his daughter promised, but these experiences have changed that. Stannis would make sure nothing happened to Hebert. He wouldn't tell her that to her face though. That and he had no choice since him being her power essentially made him Taylor's sworn sword.

Eventually, Stannis looked back at Glenn who stared back awkwardly. These helmets needed antlers.

Taylor was having fun for the first time in a long time. Sure Glenn was a bit weird, but Taylor never imagined that she would be picking out her own hero costume and name! She chose her costume after seeing Stannis sneak a look at her. He gave a slight nod at the one similar to Gallant's while scowling at others. It was quite funny how Stannis thought he was being discreet. Now it was time for her to choose a name.

"Take a look at this here list." Was all Glenn said before he went to go bother Stannis again. Maybe he had a man crush on him? Taylor shrugged as she looked over the list. To be honest, Taylor was glad that Glenn seemed more focused on Stannis then on her.

Looking down the list, a few names stood out to Taylor. At first, Taylor thought about a dramatic or flashy name. Something like the Dark Knight or something with a medieval theme. Like the Squire, but she didn't know how that would go once she graduated from the Ward's and into the Protectorate. Then Taylor thought about something more simpler. Something like Valiant or Duty. She crossed the last one out after imagining all of the poop jokes. Then, one word caught her eye. A simple five letter word that is rarely seen in this world or any other.

Honor.

That was perfect. Gallant and Honor. Honor and Gallant. Azor awhatever, Gallant, and Honor. The PR attractive parahuman "family". Who doesn't love a knight in shining armor? Chevalier was badass, Gallant was also one of the more popular Wards. Knights are badass.

Taylor smiled softly as her eyes scanned the word again. Honor would do. Taylor turned her eyes back to her Dad who simply smiled softly in return. Then, the sound of a loud crashed assaulted Taylor's ears.

Quickly turned her head, Taylor held back a laugh. It seemed that in an attempt to bother Stannis even more, Glenn had accidently bumped into the cabinet filled with pink glitter. The result was... amusing. Taylor could hear Stannis' teeth grinding from the other side of the room. The man really should see a dentist. The grinding was a bit overdone now to be honest.

"Ehehe sorry about that Stanny. Ill get a clean up crew real quick and it'll be like nothing ever happened." Glenn said quickly. Seriously? This guy was the head of the PRT Image department! Maybe he did have a man crush on Stannis. Or maybe it was the possibility

If Stannis had lasers in his eyes, Glenn's head would be a burning hole right now. Keeping silent, Taylor went backed to her armor design. Things were finally looking up in her life.

"Once we get you all cleaned up Miss Milita will take you to meet the Protectorate and Ward members that are currently on duty." Glenn informed them a couple feet away from Stannis who kept grinding his teeth for the thousandth time.

"Got it." Taylor replied while Stannis simply nodded his head sharply.

Watch out Brockton Bay, Honor is coming.

And whatever the hell Stannis chose.


	8. 8

The walk to the area the Ward's resided was relatively short. Stannis's loud footsteps filled the corridor as he followed Miss Militia with Hebert at his side, her Father wasn't allowed in this area apparently and she now wore a plain black mask. Now clean of the hideous pink glitter, Stannis still had his usual frown on his face. Of course, Stannis made sure he would never run into Glenn unless he really had to. Maybe he could send Taylor in his place if he really had to.

Soon, a siren started sounded out of nowhere with red lights flashing brightly. Quickly placing his hand on the pommel of his sword, Miss Militia placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile hidden behind her mask no doubt.

"There is nothing to worry about. That's to inform the Wards that they need to mask up to protect their identities." Miss Militia explained as they stood in front of a metal door. Stannis could hear Hebert take a deep breath as the doors finally opened revealing a surprisingly normal room.

Sitting on the couch, was who Stannis assumed was a member of the Wards, that seemed similar to a Redwyne boy wearing a domino mask.

"Sup." Said the unknown boy. His bright blue eyes are a stark contrast to Stannis' own dark blue eyes.

"Hello Clockblocker. Meet your newest teammate, Honor." Miss Militia said simply as Taylor and Stannis walked in. Taylor's eyes widened at the sight of the rather infamous Ward. Apparently, he went off script at his debut which resulted in some public outcry. Well, that's as much as Stannis knew from what he had seen in Taylor's memories.

"Nice to meetcha." Clockblocker said as he jumped up from his seat and made his way towards them. Stretching his hand for her to shake, a voice spoke up before their hands made contact.

"You better not do it stupid." The voice was surprisingly young, and a small girl walked into the room. With dark blonde hair that wasn't that far from a Lannister, it was relatively obvious that the newcomer was Vista dressed in her green-Tyrell costume.

Taylor stopped her hand at the last minute obviously confused. Stannis simply stood off to the side watching the exchange.

"Damn it Vista. You had to ruin the joke!" Clockblocker said dramatically as he placed a hand on his forehead. Vista simply slapped the back of his head before walking turning to Taylor. They both gave a glance at Stannis, but kept their focus on the newest Ward. Stannis simplu grunted in return.

"Hi! It's so nice to have another girl on the team! I'm Vista." Said heroine shaking Taylor's hand. From where Stannis stood, Taylor seemed a bit starstruck.

"H-hi." Taylor squeaked.

"You don't have to feel compelled to reveal your identity Honor. Only if you are comfortable with it." Miss Militia said softly as she eyed Clockblocker suspiciously. Taylor simply nodded in return.

Then, Miss Militia turned to look at Stannis, his eyes met her own.

Let the kids have their privacy. We can introduce you to your future teammates. Miss Militia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. After all, were going to work together soon and now would be a good time to introduce you to everyone."

Stannis reluctantly nodded.

"Very well."

With one last look at Taylor, he left the room with Miss Militia.

Stannis did not like this.

Taylor POV

Clockblocker and Vista were actually pretty nice. Well, Clockblocker was kinda weird but that's ok with me! It was...weird talking to people I had admired for a long time.

"Anyways, now that the old farts are out." Clockblocker pulled his domino mask off casually before stuffing it in a pocket with a laidback smile. "I'm Dennis."

I smiled softly in return. Pulling my mask off me, I adjusted my glasses slightly.

"I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meetcha." Dennis extended his hand again, but a quick look at Vista had her quickly shaking her head.

"I'm Missy." She said quickly changing the conversation. Missy pulled off her visor revealing brown eyes.

"Sooooo newbie. What can you do?" Dennis said as he threw some chips in his mouth casually.

"Uh, remember that guy in medieval armor?" I said slowly.

"Hard to forget someone that looks as grumpy as he does." Dennis grumbled as he dropped a chip. Missy only leaned forward.

"I can summon him."

Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"So you're basically another version of Crusader?" Clockblocker drawled. I simply nodded in return. Vista seemed to be thinking about something.

"So how are they planning on selling that to the civies?" Vista said with her eyebrows forming a unibrow as she thought hard about it.

"Apparently they plan on passing me off as a medieval style tinker while Stannis debuts as a member of the Protectorate." I explained. She was so cute.

"Annnnd, they are making a 'family' with Stannis, Gallant and I." I mumbled that last part.

"Nice, everyone is going to eat that up like chocolate cake whenever it's Vista cheat day." Clockblocker declared which earned him another slap to the head. How...does he not have a bruise on his head by now? Maybe they should call him a brute 0.

Vista stared deep into my soul.

"Does that mean you'll be Gallant's new 'sister'?" Vista said excitedly. She seemed...more happy about this than she should be.

I gave a half-hearted shrug. "I guess?"

Vista giggled, which seemed out of place yet just right at the same time. It was weird...making new friends. I don't know if I could count Stannis, but at least I could count on these two now. Well, I wasn't exactly sure yet, but we shall see!

"Awesome. Wanna have a tour of the Ward base? Aegis and Gallant should be back soon." Vista said happily. Clockblocker was now silent. Maybe the last slap gave him a concussion?

"Sure. That sounds like fun." I smiled softly. Vista stood up and grabbed my hand.

New friends are always fun


End file.
